1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving unit and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving unit having a substantially reduced power consumption and a display apparatus having the driving unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate facing the color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. The color filter substrate typically includes a color filter layer and a common electrode, and the array substrate typically includes a pixel electrode facing the common electrode.
The common electrode and the pixel electrode receive a common voltage and a data voltage, respectively, and an electric field is thereby generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode due to a potential difference between the data voltage and the common voltage. Liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are aligned by the electric field, and the liquid crystal display controls light transmittance through the liquid crystal layer to display a desired image.
However, when data voltages having the same polarity (with respect to the common voltage) are continuously applied to the pixel electrode every frame, the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer deteriorate. To prevent deterioration of the liquid crystal molecules, a liquid crystal display is often driven in an inversion drive scheme.
The inversion drive scheme is classified into either a frame inversion drive scheme or a line inversion drive scheme. In the frame inversion drive scheme, a polarity of the data voltage (with respect to a direct current common voltage) is inverted every frame. In the line inversion drive scheme, a polarity of the data voltage (with respect to an alternating current common voltage) is inverted every one or more lines.
Thus deterioration of the liquid crystal molecules is reduced in the inversion drive scheme. However, when the polarity of the data voltage is inverted every one or more lines, current consumption substantially increases since a time required for transition of the data voltage between polarities substantially increases.